Unexpected Love
by DL-Akevi II
Summary: Summary : Seorang pemuda bernama Misaki tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bekerja sebagai manager seorang aktor tampan Usami Akihiko. Dari awal Misaki melakukan tugasnya sebagai manager, Misaki mendapat berbagai kejutan hidup yang terduga dalam hidupnya.


**Junjou Romantica Fiction**

**Unexpected Love**

**By : Akevi**

**Disclaimer **** Sungiku Nakamura**

Summary : Seorang pemuda bernama Misaki tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan bekerja sebagai manager seorang aktor tampan Usami Akihiko. Dari awal Misaki melakukan tugasnya sebagai manager, Misaki mendapat berbagai kejutan hidup yang terduga dalam hidupnya.

.

**Note : Yaoi/Boys love, another OC(s), OOC**

**Chapter [1] : Perkenalkan, Aku Misaki**

.

Dalam perjalanan karir seorang aktor pastilah menemui berbagai kendala, tak terkecuali Usami Akihiko, seorang aktor terkenal yang memiliki masalah soal manager. Dari awal, belum ada satupun manager yang mampu bertahan lama mengurusnya, paling lama hanya sebulan. Lalu bagaimana ia mengurus jadwalnya? Saat ia tidak memiliki manager Akihiko melakukan semuanya seenaknya sendiri dan itu membuat produsernya jengkel. Walaupun demikian, produser juga tak bisa menggantikan Akihiko dengan aktor lain juga karena pasar entertaiment saat ini sedang tergila-gila oleh semua hal yang dimiliki Akihiko, dari parasnya yang rupawan, kemampuan aktingnya, semuanya. Tak terkecuali sifat buruknya yang sangat tidak peduli dengan yang lain yang justru menjadikan daya tarik terbesar dari dirinya.

Akhirnya produserlah yang kelabakan sana-sini mencarikan manager untuk Akihiko agar dia dapat terkendali. Namun, tak banyak yang mampu bertahan selama sebulan menghadapi Akihiko. Rata-rata mereka sudah memohon-mohon untuk berhenti di akhir minggu pertama. Mengenaskan.

Setelah sekitar 3bulan Akihiko tidak dimanageri, barulah akhir-akhir ini produser yang bernama Isaka ini mendapat kenalan dari temannya yang mengajukan diri menjadi manager Akihiko. Orang itu adalah Misaki Takahashi. Pemuda 24 tahun, yang baru pertama kali ini akan menjadi manager artis. Awalnya Isaka tidak yakin, mengingat Misaki belum memiliki pengalaman sama sekali, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus 'mengambil' Misaki.

.

Misaki POV

Hai, aku Misaki Takahashi, dan aku, disini, tidak sabar menunggu calon klien bodohku, yang katanya artis terkenal itu, siapa namanya? Akihiko, ya Akihiko. Mengapa kubilang dia bodoh, aku disini bersama Isaka-san janjian ketemu di lobi kantor jam 1 siang dan sampai sekarang sibodoh itu belum juga datang padahal ini sudah jam 3 sore. Apa sibodoh itu tidak punya jam, atau tidak bisa baca jam hah!.

"Ahaha, Misaki-kun, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Akihiko, tapi tidak diangkat terus" kata Isaka-san berusaha membuatku bersabar.

"Lalu bagaimana Isaka-san?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hm, aku tidak tau juga. Atau begini saja, kita langsung ke apartemennya saja" kata Isaka-san.

"Baiklah"

.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen sibodoh Akihiko. Isaka-san segera memencet bel. Sudah berkali-kali, namun tidak juga dibukakan. Padahal menurut Isaka-san, ia yakin sibodoh itu ada di apartemennya. Akhirnya kulihat Isaka-san merogoh tas mencari sesuatu, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kau tau, aku tidak biasa masuk ke rumah orang dengan kunci duplikat, tapi kau managernya sekarang jadi kurasa tidak masalah. Ini bisa kau pakai untuk masuk apartemen Akihiko" katanya pasrah sambil memberikan kunci itu padaku. Terserah deh. Tapi kok perasaanku mendadak tidak enak ya.

Kami berdua kemudian masuk, dan setibanya di ruang tamu, kami berdua dikejutkan dengan seorang yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Akihiko!" Isaka-san langsung menuju tubuh itu dan menggunjang-gunjangkannya.

"Hm" terdengar racauan tidak jelas. Ternyata dia masih hidup.

"Alkohol" desisku. Ya aku rasa sibodoh ini minum terlalu banyak karena tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat di dekatnya.

Akhirnya aku dan Isaka-san memindahkannya ke sofa. Isaka-san mengatakan, aku boleh kesini lagi besok kalau mau. Namun melihat kondisi si bodoh ini, aku jadi tidak yakin membiarkan dia sendirian, jadi kuputuskan, aku akan menunggunya sadar dulu di sini. Sementara Isaka-san pamit untuk pulang.

End of Misaki POV

Terlihat jam dinding menunjuk ke angka 7. Jam 7 malam. Akihiko mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Seketinya pusing menyerang kepalanya sesaat, samar-samar ia melihat ada orang lain disana. Tepat duduk dihadapannya. Ia mencoba duduk sepenuhnya dan berdiam diri sejenak untuk memperoleh semua kesadarannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akihiko dengan wajang garang

"Hm, perkenalkan, aku Misaki Takahashi. Managermu yang baru. Dan aku peringatkan kau dari awal Akihiko-san, supaya kau bisa lebih disiplin atau aku yang akan mendisiplinkanmu" kata Misaki dengan penuh percaya diri.

Akihiko mengamati postur Misaki sejenak, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hm, kita lihat saja"

.

Bersambung -

*yehe, akhirnya ada waktu juga buat nulis ide gaje ini. Dengan segenap hati author meminta review ya, yang banyak :D kritik dan saran juga boleh,, arigato minna, sampai ketemu di chap depan.

- REVIEW -


End file.
